Talk:Lily Moon
first name I guess the first name is can be: *LILAC English (Rare) From the name of the shrub with purple or white flowers. *LILIAN English, French Variant of LILLIAN *LILIANA Italian, Spanish, Portuguese, Romanian, Polish, English Latinate form of LILLIAN *LILIBET English Diminutive of ELIZABETH *LILIBETH English Diminutive of ELIZABETH *LILLIA English Short form of LILLIAN or an elaborated form of LILY. *LILLIAN English Probably originally a diminutive of ELIZABETH. It may also be considered an elaborated form of LILY, from the Latin word for "lily" lilium. This name has been used in England since the 16th century. *LILLIE English Variant of LILY *LILLY English Variant of LILY *LILY English From the name of the flower, a symbol of purity. The word is ultimately derived from Latin lilium. :Guess you're Lily was right 02:11, November 23, 2011 (UTC) (guest) Cut or not? Renaming page? But how do we reconcile the fact that her surname was mentioned in Philosopher's Stone with the fact that she was a "deleted" character (changed to Luna Lovegood), without disrupting the "40 students" in Harry's year? Minervamoon 07:53, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :Isn't this girl just Luna before Jo changed her name and year though? : ::No, she name appears in Philosopher's Stone before Nott in the Sorting Cerimony. She isn't a deleted character. :: :::I disagree. I dug out the actual text: :::"She" could very well still be a "cut character," for, while there IS in fact a "Moon" in Harry's year, it could have been a DUDE, for the text does not reveal the gender of this student! Furthermore, the exact text on PM is: ::: intimation of Luna Lovegood, this name was never used, but gave me an idea for a fey, dreamy girl. She was named before I decided on Harry’s mother’s name. :::Let's make it bold: "this name was never used" as simple as that. "Lily Moon" does not exist in canon after publication! There is a student with the surname Moon, but the first name is definitely not Lily, or PM's info would then be false. :::While severely lacking info, I think is most accurate; one should be Moon (Hogwarts student), representing the only canon mention in PS, and this page, a cut character, since PM confirmed the name never being used. OR treat is as how Queenie Greengrass was, make "Lily Moon" as a redirect for "Moon (Hogwarts student)." Either way, if you want to maintain this page as canon, then the first name Lily has to go. :::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 09:36, June 22, 2018 (UTC) ::::I'm on the fence. She also says "while some never appeared in the books at all, I always knew that they were there" implying that she still considers the original forty characters not explicitly mentioned in the books to still canonically exist. One could also argue that she simply means that the full name "Lily Moon" was never used or that she simply forgot she had included a brief reference to a Moon in the final version of Philosopher's Stone. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 21:14, June 25, 2018 (UTC) :::::Hmmm, I'm not sure if I got my meaning crossed right; I agree to "she still considers the original forty characters not explicitly mentioned in the books to still canonically exist", this Moon character, named Lily Moon in the original forty, canonically exists; just like "Madhari Patel" and "Mati Patel" are the original forty who later evolved into Padma and Parvati Patil (unknown whether or not to be the respective order) and Gary Thomas to Dean Thomas, all still canon. Just that Moon's case was the first name was not mentioned in canon, so it was Lily Moon to Unknown Moon. :::::I previously said Lily Moon could still be a cut character, but afterwards, I think, in a broader sense, even if this Moon person turned out to be male, I supposed it still could have been counted as the modified version of the original forty, regardless of gender change (which is a hypothesis to begin with.) The split and being a possible cut character statements were influenced by the treatment of Isobel MacDougal and Morag MacDougal; I think I'm starting to get confused myself, so I'm sorry if I caused any confusion lol. :::::I agree that technically it can be interpreted as "full name never used," instead of "scraping the combination altogether and only leaving the surname," and I admit the reason why I got the impression was due to "She was named before I decided on Harry’s mother’s name." Yes, it was a connotation "and since I decided Harry’s mother’s name, Moon was never used." that probably only very few people like myself got. :::::Taking in the interpretation I somehow completely didn't consider, I supposed the current article is worded the best it could... I'm sorry for making a fuss. D; :::::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:49, June 25, 2018 (UTC) House I guess she is an HUFFLEPUFF!!!! Everybody knows why she can't be a Ravenclaw. According to Lexicon, she is not in Harry's house. And in the "Sorting" ceremony she was placed (in alphabetical order) between Malfoy and Nott and after Nott, there was Parkinson. It i highly unlikely JKR would have put four Slytherins consecutively. She is probably an Hufflepuff. GianG (talk) 13:45, December 12, 2014 (UTC) An error: not all five female Slytherins are known, there is one unknown Slytherin female. She could be in Slytherin. Actually, she can't be in Gryffindor, because in the sixth book, chapter 6 (The Half-Blood Prince), all the Gryffindor students in Harry's year from Hermione to Harry are mentioned. They were: Hermione, Neville, Parvati and Harry. Since Lily was not mentioned, she can't be a Gryffindor. GianG (talk) 16:31, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :That chapter only lists the Gryffindors who progressed to NEWT-level classes. Lily could be a Gryffindor who failed her OWLs. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 18:18, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :Except that those were only the students cleared to take NEWT-level classes. It's fully possible Sally-Anne was a Gryffindor but failed her NEWTs. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 18:16, January 18, 2015 (UTC) ::I don't think that it is so likely to fall all the 9 O.W.L.s and I'm sure if someone in Harry's year had done it, this would have been noted. Also, I guess in the sorting, JK wanted to mention the same number of student of each house (except Gyffindor). In the Sorting thirty two students were mentioned: seven from Gryffindor (Lavanda Brown, Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley), five from Slytherin (Millicent Bulstrode, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini), five from Ravenclaw (Terry Boot, Mandy Brocklehurst, Morag MacDougal, Padma Patil and Lisa Turpin), three Hufflepuffs (Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley) and two students whose house is unknown. I think that Lily and Sally-Anne were Hufflepuffs, so there was the same number of Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins mentioned in the Sorting. GianG (talk) 18:47, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :::It's entirely possible someone failed their exams and it goes without mention; unless one is expecting Rowling to give us a full account of every single student's report card. Besides, if Lily Moon did pass her OWLs, in the Half-Blood Prince scene you mentioned, Rowling skips over Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown and Dean Thomas -- couldn't she just've skipped her too? :::And, not to burst your bubble, but your "guess" comes out of thin air. Who says Rowling did intend to mention the same number of students of each house except Gryffindor? It's an assumption with no basis in nothing whatsoever, apart from your personal opinion. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 20:04, January 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yes, it's possible someone failed exams and it goes without mentions, but do you really think in an ordinary school year there is a person who failed ALL HIS/HER 9 O.W.L.s (at least 9 O.W.L.s)? There is not the need to provide report cards, it is not such a common event a student who had failed all his/her exam, this would have been noted. And in the sixth book, Seamus, Lavanda and Dean were not mentioned, because THEY WERE NOT BETWEEN HERMIONE AND HARRY in alphabetical order. All the Gryffindor between Hermione and Harry were mentoned and there were not Sally-Anne and Lily among them. Assuming one of them failed ALL THE EXAMS, it is just fan speculation, because the only time we see students who failed an exam (ONLY ONE EXAM, NOT ALL THE O.W.L.s), and had to repeat it, is with Crabbe and Goyle. ::::And for the record, I never said J. K. Rowling intended to mention the same number of student form the houses, I just said I think this, but assuming Sally-Anne and Lily failed all the exams... ::::GianG (talk) 20:27, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :Scuse me... I mentioned the italian text, because I didn't find the English book on the Internet (anyway, you can check it... Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Chapter 9): ::Hermione ricevette subito il via libera per continuare con Incantesimi, Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, Trasfigurazione, Erbologia, Aritmanzia, Antiche Rune e Pozioni, e filò via senza indugi alla lezione di Antiche Rune della prima ora. Neville impiegò un po' più di tempo a sistemare le cose; la sua faccia tonda era preoccupata mentre la professoressa McGranitt studiava la sua domanda e poi consultava i risultati del G.U.F.O. «Erbologia va bene» disse lei. «La professoressa Sprite sarà felice di rivederti con un G.U.F.O. 'Eccezionale'. E sei ammesso a Difesa contro le Arti Oscure con il tuo 'Oltre Ogni Previsione'. Ma il problema è Trasfigurazione. Mi dispiace, Paciock, ma un 'Accettabile' non basta per continuare fino al livello M.A.G.O., non riusciresti a stare al passo con il programma». Neville abbassò la testa. La professoressa McGranitt lo scrutò attraverso gli occhiali quadrati. «Perché vuoi continuare con Trasfigurazione, comunque? Non ho mai avuto l'impressione che ti piacesse particolarmente». Neville, afflitto, borbottò qualcosa tipo 'è mia nonna che vuole'. «Bene» sbuffò la professoressa McGranitt. «È venuto il momento che tua nonna impari a essere fiera del nipote che ha, e non di quello che si aspetta... soprattutto dopo quanto è successo al Ministero». Neville arrossì e sbatté le palpebre, confuso: la professoressa McGranitt non gli aveva mai fatto un complimento. «Mi dispiace, Paciock, ma non posso ammetterti alle mie lezioni di M.A.G.O. Vedo però che hai preso 'Oltre Ogni Previsione' in Incantesimi... Perché non provi a prendere un M.A.G.O. in Incantesimi?» «Mia nonna pensa che Incantesimi sia una scelta facile» borbottò Neville. «Tu scegli Incantesimi» disse la professoressa McGranitt, «e io manderò due righe ad Augusta per ricordarle che solo perché lei è stata bocciata nel suo G.U.F.O. in Incantesimi, ciò non vuol dire che la materia sia necessariamente inutile». Con un breve sorriso per l'espressione di lieta incredulità di Neville, la professoressa McGranitt colpì con la punta della bacchetta un orario in bianco e lo consegnò a Neville adeguatamente compilato. Poi si rivolse a Calì Patil, che per prima cosa chiese se Fiorenzo, il bel centauro, avrebbe insegnato ancora Divinazione. «Lui e la professoressa Cooman si dividono i corsi, quest'anno» rispose la professoressa McGranitt con una punta di disapprovazione: sapevano tutti che lei disprezzava la materia. «Gli studenti del sesto anno saranno con lei». Calì partì alla volta di Divinazione cinque minuti dopo, un po' abbattuta. «Allora, Potter, Potter...» proseguì la McGranitt rivolta a Harry, consultando i propri appunti. «Incantesimi, Difesa contro le Arti Oscure, Erbologia, Trasfigurazione... tutto bene. Devo dire che mi ha fatto piacere il tuo voto in Trasfigurazione, Potter, molto piacere. Ora, perché non hai chiesto di continuare con Pozioni? Pensavo che volessi diventare un Auror...» «Lo volevo, ma lei mi ha detto che dovevo prendere 'Eccezionale' nel G.U.F.O., professoressa». «Ed era così quando il professor Piton insegnava la materia. Ma il professor Lumacorno è assolutamente felice di accettare allievi da M.A.G.O. che abbiano ottenuto 'Oltre Ogni Previsione' al G.U.F.O. Vuoi continuare con Pozioni?» «Sì» rispose Harry, «ma non ho comprato i libri né gli ingredienti né niente...» «Sono certa che il professor Lumacorno potrà prestarteli» lo tranquilliz-zò lei. «Molto bene, Potter, ecco il tuo orario. Oh, tra l'altro, venti giovani di belle speranze si sono già iscritti alle selezioni per la squadra di Quidditch di Grifondoro. Ti passerò la lista a tempo debito e potrai fissare le prove a tuo piacimento». ''Qualche minuto dopo, a Ron fu dato il via libera per le stesse materie di ''Harry, e i due si alzarono da tavola insieme. '' ::Summarizing, the text says that Hermione received her schedule, then, McGranitt (McGonagall) gave the schedule to Neville. ''Immediately after Neville, she gave the schedule to Calì (Parvati). And finally Harry received his schedule. Then there is a break fiction, and (some minutes later) Ron received his schedule). Lavanda and Seamus were not mentioned, because they received their schedules before Hermione, while Dean and the two Gryffindor girls (who should be either Sophie Roper, Runcorn or Sally Smith) received their schedules after Harry. It can be noted that Calì received her schedule just, immediately after Neville. This means that (excluding Neville and Calì) all the Gryffindor students received their schedules before Hermione (Lavanda and Seamus) or after Harry (two girls, Dean and Ron). ::I agree that it is fully possible Lily and Sally-Anne failed their exams, but in the Half-Blood Prince (video game, NDS), there are two girls who shared the dormitory with Hermione, Calì and Lavanda (one of them was called Fay Dunbar, but this can't be considered canon, because J. K. Rowling said the names of the two Gryffindor girls were in the list of the Original Fourty). Also, (as I said before), they would have mentioned a student who failed all the exams... Harry, Hermione or something else would have said something like: "Hey, do you know a Gryffindor girl was rejected?" ::Anyway since the video games don't contradict the books and in the books Sally-Anne and Lily were not mentioned, they sould be either Hufflepuff or Slytherin. ::GianG (talk) 13:57, January 19, 2015 (UTC)